Wishful Homecoming
by QuantumKakarotto
Summary: Almost a year had passed since everyone learned of Son Goku's survival of Namek's explosion. While continuing to wait for Goku, Chi-Chi begins to think of Goku's possible reappearance in her life. Gochi Week Prompt: Daydreams


Chi-Chi felt alone.

She stood quietly inside her own kitchen as she stared down at picture frame which held a small family picture and showed the form of someone important in her life, whom she hasn't seen in almost a year.

She remembered the day she learned from her precious Gohan everything that had happened on the Planet Namek, from him, Kuririn, and Bulma's first arrival on the planet, to the arrival of Vegeta, The Ginyu Special Squad, the confrontation with Freeza, to her husband transforming into some legendary Saiyan or whatever, She didn't care about those details, all she wanted was for her Goku to be back with her and Gohan bringing life back to their little house.

She remembered when Gohan had told her that Goku had stayed behind on an exploding planet in order to defeat a space tyrant known as Freeza and had succeeded only to fail in escaping Namek and died when the planet exploded.

She had fallen onto her knees and had cried for a good few hours before Gohan and her father Ox-King had managed to calm her down, But she had gained a hole in her heart that was usually filled by Goku's presence. Which had been filled the moment she learned that Goku was still alive out in space somewhere!

It has been almost a year since they learned from the Namekian Shenlong, Porunga, that Goku had survived Namek's destruction and there was still no sign of her missing husband. Porunga had said that Goku would come home later, but he had been gone for so long that Chi-Chi's heart was aching more as the days went by.

She sighed and closed her eyes wishing to any Kami or Kai that they would bring her Goku back home soon…

 _"Chi-Chi!"_

 _Great and now she was hearing his voice in her head. Why was the universe being cruel to her right now, she missed him so much, she was worried something might have happened to him out in space…_

 _"Chi-Chi, Gohan, where are ya?"_

 _Chi-Chi's eyes snapped open as she heard the voice again._

 _It couldn't be…_

 _She slowly turned her head and looked at the door to the living room and slowly walked to it. She raised her hand up slowly, her heart beating faster as she placed her palm on the door and pushed it open._

 _Her heart skipped a beat._

 _Standing on the other side was her husband Son Goku, wearing his familiar orange and blue clothes with the kame symbol._

 _Goku grinned looking down at his shocked wife. "There ya are Chi-Chi, I've been lookin' for you. Where's Gohan?"_

 _"G-Goku…" She spoke quietly, staring at him with a look of pure disbelief and hope. Was it true, was her Goku back, was this him standing in front of her with that stupid grin she loved so much._

 _Goku's grin grew bigger as he spoke. "Do ya have dinner cookin' Chi? I'm starving!"_

 _Chi-Chi blinked at the question before her face suddenly had a large smile on her face as she charged forward at him. "GOKU!"_

 _She launched herself at her returned husband, wrapping her arms around his well-built body and held him close as she cried into his blue undershirt._

 _Goku smiled as he hugged his wife back and quietly told her. "Sorry for being late Chi, I shouldn't have taken that turn at Jupiter."_

 _"Idiot!" Chi-Chi cried into his chest more clutching to him tightly. "You had me so worried, I had thought you got lost in a black hole! Or had crashed onto the wrong planet and was stuck somewhere with no food or water or even a way home! What would I have done-"_

 _"Sorry to make ya worry for long Chi-Chi." Goku interrupted her. "But don't worry, I'm back now and here to stay." He suddenly moved back and looked down at her._

 _"Goku…" Chi-Chi spoke softly as the two began to lean closer towards each other, ready to show each other just how much they-_

"MOM I'M LEAVING!" Screamed Gohan from his room, bringing Chi-Chi back to reality as her eyes snapped open. She rushed through the kitchen door just in time to see her son Gohan wearing the armour he had gotten from Namek, flying away far into the distance.

"What?! Gohan! Where are you going?!" Chi-Chi shouted at her son, but it was too late as Gohan was already nothing but a speck in the horizon.

Unknown to Chi-Chi, however, was that Gohan had just gotten a call from Kuririn confirming that FREEZA was still alive and heading to Earth right now with his father King Cold. And that a mysterious Super Saiyan from the future would arrive and warn everyone of the upcoming threat of two Artificial Humans who would destroy the future…

But, this would almost mark the return of the Earth's champion, the first Legendary Super Saiyan in a millennium and the husband of Chi-Chi…

 **Son Goku.**

 **He was coming home.**


End file.
